


A Thing To Remember

by shelikescookies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Author is trying to cope, Confrontations, Crying, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Damian fucked up and Dick tries to console him (afterreprimanding him, of course).





	A Thing To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I had a pretty shitty morning, fucked up a thing I had plenty time to prepare for and being the little shit am, I messed it up and had a Talk™ with my mentor.
> 
> And by trying to get it out of my system, I threw my faves into a similar situation, hoping it'll help me cope. 
> 
> Have a good day, please!

Dick ripped the cowl off his head and threw it into as hard into the wall as he could. The crash echoed through the whole cave. Damian trailed after him uncharacteristically quiet and obedient, head hanging low between his shoulders. There were tears glistening in his eyes, thankfully unseen by the domino. 

He messed up. He knew he did. And now Dick was angry with him. 

"A couple of rules!", the man shouted and turned to Damian, his cape fluttering behind him, mirroring the rage of the wearer. "We only have a couple of rules, Damian! One of them is to _be prepared_!" 

Damian flinched and hoped the ground would swallow him whole. If he had any doubts left how angry Dick was, they were now gone. 

"You _have_ to be prepared! Otherwise you're going to endanger the whole team, because of your carelessness! What were you thinking!" 

"I — I thought—", Damian tried, voice low and lips trembling. 

"No! You _weren't_ thinking! That's the point! You think you know everything and that's all just a game to you, but there are real lives at stake out there! People you've sworn to protect! The team is depending on you!" Dick's growl rose to shouts. "I trusted you to take care of this!" 

Damian willed the tears away and gritted his teeth to get his hands from shaking too hard. 

"There are ground rules and basic knowledge, and you threw them right out the window!" 

A sob escaped him and he immediately hid his face. That way he missed Dick's features softening. 

"Damian. I don't want you to get hurt. And it got so damn close today. This is not a game. You have to be prepared for situations like this. You had plenty of training, you can't just… Take it seriously, okay." 

Dick crouched down in front of his Robin and laid his hands on his arms. 

"If you can't follow my instructions, I'll have to bench you," he said and Damian's head shot up. 

"No! I'll do better next time! I — I want to be better," Damian whimpered, voice little more than a breath. "I know, I'm sorry." 

"I don't want to lose you over something so elementary. But you still have so much to learn, and I can't help you, if you run into every fight without taking the proper precautions. We're supposed to be a team, Robin," Dick said, searching for Damian's eyes, but he was still avoiding him. 

"Listen, I know you can do it. And I promise you, I don't think less of you," Dick assured and Damian cried out, tears slipping past the domino. His emotions were getting the better of him — he's disappointed in himself to disappoint Dick. The man's approval meant so much to him, he loathed to see him lose his cool. Especially because of something he did. 

"We'll do it together, alright? You're not alone in this. Whatever they taught you in the League, what a good soldier and assassin should be. Fuck it. Fuck them. Their lessons don't apply to our world and our family. We're here for each other."

Damian shook violently from crying. He was overwhelmed. He messed up and he didn't deserve to receive Dicks forgiveness. But that didn't matter, not in Dick's eyes. 

"Keep your head up, don't let the crown fall off, little prince. You're not alone." 

And Damian believed him. 


End file.
